Sandbox
This page can be used for testing everything you need before uploading to a current page. *This page isn't protected in any way - Please preserve this message at the top of the page * Be respectful of other content currently on here. Use a Line Break "----" to seperate tests. * Title, Sign (with 3 tilde ~ marks), Date and Time (with 5 tilde ~ marks) your entries. Content on here should generally not be over two weeks old. * Please delete any test information once completed. ---- __TOC__ Summary ---- "All your complex programs are stored in Libraries. Upgrade the Library to increase its capacity." ---- The Program Library is a Hacking Node where compiled programs are stored. Upgrading a Program Library will increase the amount of disk space. A Program Library node that is being upgraded does not decrease the number of programs that can be stored. The programs stored in this node are not considered resources. If this Node is captured via hacking, the stored programs will not be stolen. The contents of the Program Library can be accessed by pressing the virus button in the game interface. From there, installed programs can be erased to make room for new programs. The player can build a second library at Core Level 5 and a third at Core Level 9. The icon of the node in the network represents the number of installed programs in it. As of Patch v.1.012, visuals of the Program Library display more accurately, and can now be filled to the top. Statistics Tips * Building extra Program Libraries will significantly boost the number of programs you can store. Gallery Summary The Turret is an offensive Security Node. During the Brute Force phase of an attack, it will fire a continuous beam cannon at a connected node and will not change target until after it is secured. Statistics *'Notes:' While the Turret is technically allowed to upgrade at earlier levels than displayed, the Capacity of $ that can be held at those levels is not sufficient to purchase the upgrade. "Required Core Level" displays the highest value of both "Core Level" and "Core Level required to purchase the appropriate Database(s)." Offensive Strategies Please list all of the useful Offensive Strategies here. Please make sure that those Strategies are proven to be effective/tested before posting it here! Thanks! Defensive Strategies Please list all of the useful Defensive Strategies here. Please make sure that those Strategies are proven to be effective/tested before posting it here! Thanks! Video Please attach an Embed Video Player of Video Examples/Demo here! Thanks! Tips & Tricks In General * When defending a network, Turrets work well in conjunction with Black ICE. * Connect them to defend nodes with low Firewalls. Multiple Turrets protecting the same node can quickly recapture a compromised node. * When hacking a network, Turrets can be distracted if they are connected to multiple nodes. * Turrets start in a secured state and as such, are immediately black. A Sentry connected to a Turret will install an antivirus after 0.5 seconds. * Turrets with an antivirus installed will attack with both their beam attack and antivirus, substantially increasing their damage output. Patch Notes * As of patch v1.005, Turrets have a 0.5 second delay before they start firing. Trickster Arts Forums - Patch Notes * As of patch v1.011, Turrets have a 0.5 second delay when switching targets. LatestEditTime 該頁面最後一次編輯是在 年 月 日。 Template(TC) Require Programs Nodes